Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet feeding devices. More specifically, the present invention describes a pet feeding device comprising a water bowl at the base of an elongated post and one or more food bowls attached to the elongated post at an elevated position. The present invention further includes an umbrella-like cover on the top of the elongated post to shelter and protect the pet's food and water. Further, a hose can be connected to the present invention such that water is supplied to a faucet attached to the elongated post and on which a nipple is disposed.
Pet owners must make arrangements so that their pets are taken care of when the pet owners are away from their home for an extended period of time. Pet owners may leave their house and their pet in order to go on vacation, to travel for business, or for any of a variety of other reasons. In order to make sure the pet is provided with food and water while the pet owner is away, the pet owner must either hire a pet sitter, or must pay to board the pet in a kennel. These options may be expensive for pet owners, and the pet may become uncomfortable in a new environment or in the presence of new people. Instead, many pet owners may simply leave enough food and water for their pet while the pet owner is away. However, leaving food and water out in the open may attract bugs and other pests, and may cause the water and food to become stale. Further, the pet owner may inaccurately estimate how much food and water to leave for their pet while the pet owner is away.
Pet owners often position pet food and water bowls outdoors on a patio, near a dog house, or in the pet's enclosure. Thus, the food and water bowls are exposed to direct sunlight, which may cause the food and water to become warm and unpalatable. This is particularly true in summer months during which temperatures are the highest. Further, placing food and water bowls outdoors exposes the food and water bowls to rain and other weather, which may cause the water bowl to overflow, and the food to become soggy. In addition to food spoilage due to weather, food bowls placed on the ground are easily accessible by ants and other insects. Similarly, birds, squirrels or other animals may avail themselves to the pet's food or water.
The present invention discloses a pet feeding device that maintains a pet's food and water in a single area, and helps to protect the pet's food and water. An elongated post is secured on or in the ground, and a water bowl having a central opening is positioned over the elongated post, and is positioned on the ground. One or more food bowls are disposed in an elevated position by a food bowl support secured to the elongated post. Further, a cover is disposed on the top end of the elongated post and provides shade for the pet's food and water, and helps to prevent exposure of the food and water to rain. The present invention also includes a water dispensing system that includes a faucet with a nipple thereon from which a pet may drink. Water can be supplied to the faucet by means of a hose secured to the water bowl and connected to a tube that extends through the elongated post.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to pet feeding devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to automated pet feeding devices. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such prior art device is U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0227461 to Chern which discloses a pet house comprising a surrounding wall and a roof defining a lodging room suited to accommodate a pet therein. A food storage is provided within the roof frame for storing food, and the pet house can dispense food and water stored within the pet house. A hose is connected to the water dispenser to provide water for the pet to drink. The pet may step on a pedal to cause food to be dispensed, or the device may provide a control panel that allows a user to predetermine when and how much food will be dispensed. Thus, Chern fails to disclose a pet feeding device having an elongated post on which a food bowl is positioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,394 to Balistreri discloses an automatic animal feeder having a food reservoir that can deliver a fixed amount of dry food to a feed bin when a rotary feed mechanism is rotated. Water is provided to the device and is stored in a tank. The pull of gravity due to the weight increase in the tank causes the rotary mechanism to rotate, dispensing food. A microprocessor is used to control a water solenoid valve that controls the flow of water, which also serves to dispense water for the pet. Thus, Balistreri fails to provide a pet feeding device having a water bowl disposed at the bottom of a centrally located elongated post, and one or more feeding bowls disposed on the elongated post. Instead, Balistreri discloses a system for automatically feeding a pet a fixed amount of food and water as determined by a microprocessor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,146,929 to Ritchey et al. discloses a pet bowl having a swinging cover to protect the food in the bowl from birds. The pet bowl also has a water channel surrounding the food bowl that helps to protect ants or other insects from reaching the food within the bowl. In some embodiments of the invention in Ritchey et al., the pet bowl further includes a watering dish that is sized to allow pets to drink from. Thus, Ritchey et al. does not disclose a pet feeding device that has a faucet with a nipple thereon, providing a pet with a source of water, and wherein the faucet is fed water by connection to a hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,851 to Frank et al. discloses an automatic pet feeding device comprising a cabinet in which a food hopper is positioned. The food hopper is adapted to store a supply of dry pet food therein. The device includes a plate having several food containers thereon, and a means for rotating the plate so that the containers can be positioned to receive food from the hopper. When a container is aligned with an opening in a wall of the cabinet, the food therein will fall into a pet's food bowl. The cabinet also includes a water feeder operated by a floating valve that maintains a constant amount of water in a dish. Thus, Frank et al. discloses an automated pet feeding device, and does not disclose a device having the same structure and configuration of the present invention, wherein a water bowl is disposed at the base of an elongated post and food bowls are attached to the post in an elevated position.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,990 to Elliott discloses a pet feeding device having a housing that includes an angled roof disposed over a floor. The roof has a trough thereon to direct rainwater away from the floor. A food bowl is mounted within the floor, and a chute is directed from the back of the housing towards the food bowl, such that a user can fill the food bowl from an area behind the housing. Thus, Elliott fails to disclose a pet feeding device that includes a faucet with a nipple thereon that is adapted to provide fresh water for the pet, and wherein water is supplied by a hose connected to the device.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Several pet feeding devices disclosed in the prior art include a housing having automated mechanisms therein for dispensing pet food and water to bowls. However, these devices are bulky and have a variety of moving components. Further, these devices do not provide a means for protecting or sheltering the food and water from insects and inclement weather. Thus, while the prior art pet feeding devices provide means to automatically feed a pet, these devices are limited in that they do not prevent ants and other crawling insects from gaining access to the food, and they do not prevent the food from becoming wet and soggy from rain.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing pet feeding devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.